Blue
by Neko360XD
Summary: Summary: Pequeños drabbles (o lo que sea) sobre la vida diaria de Kurt y Peter. Drabble 1: Porque si Peter estaba aburrido empezaba a piropear como adolescente hormonado (Mal Summary, I know)


**Título: Blue**

Summary: Pequeños drabbles (o lo que sea) sobre la vida diaria de Kurt y Peter. Drabble 1: Porque si Peter estaba aburrido empezaba a piropear como adolescente hormonado (Mal Summary, I know)

Post-X-Men Apocalipsis, algo así como un AU por la aparición de Warren

 **Disclaimer: X-Men y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad** —ni siquiera las pelis— **, si así fuera haría sufrir a todos mis personajes favoritos ¿Por qué? Diversión, gente, diversión.**

 **N/A: Primer intento de NightSilver, ojalá les guste como a mí escribirlo. Disfruten**

* * *

 **Aburrimiento = Piropos**

.

— _Aaargh_ —se quejó cierto mutante de cabello plateado mientras se echaba en la cama, aburrido.

Su pierna aún no sanaba del todo, y mientras eso no ocurriese no podía participar de algunas clases, solo las teóricas. Resopló frustrado sin tener nada con lo que divertirse, los videojuegos ya se les estaban siendo aburridos y ni siquiera Ororo estaba disponible; definitivamente era el día de "Matar a Peter de aburrimiento".

Bufó molesto ya sin saber en qué gastar su tiempo, había hecho las tareas en un parpadeo y no quería salir fuera de su habitación —el sótano le había acostumbrado—. Se llevó la almohada a la cara e irritado acallaba sus gritos de desesperación. Estaba hambriento de diversión, incluso la visita de quien sea le haría sentir mejor.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

 _Kurt Wagner era su salvación._

— _¡Kuuuurt!_

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta.

— _¡Kuuuuurt Wagneeeer!_

Más silencio, si silencio se consideraba el grito de los niños jugando entre sí y las risas de los adolescentes hormonados.

Gruñó como un perro apretando los dientes y los puños, preguntándose si realmente debía llamarle por su nombre o por como ellos se trataban en privado. Lo pensó un buen rato, era hora de revelar su secreto más grande, lo que todos sospechaban pero no podían confirmar, era la hora de resolver todas las dudas de tenían los demás sobre ellos.

 _Vamos Peter, suéltalo._

—¡Peter! —Exclamó cierto mutante azul usando su teletransportación para aparecer frente al chico de cabello plateado—, ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Necesitas algo!? ¿¡Te vas a morir!?

—Hola

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, uno casi incómodo de no ser por los gritos de los niños jugando por ahí. Kurt soltó un suspiro y se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Casi me das un infarto

—No exageres, solo fueron unos llamados

—¡Pero parecías querer morirte!

—Me estaba muriendo de no poder verte

Se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, mientras un suave rojo teñía sus mejillas. Peter soltó una carcajada, abrazando y repartiendo múltiples besos por el rostro del chico azul. Kurt estaba muerto de vergüenza, ni siquiera se dignaba a levantar la vista, era todo un caos en su cabeza.

—Kurt —llamó luego de un rato Maximoff—, ¿Tienes hora? Es que se me paró cuando te vi

El aludido al principio no había captado lo que su "AMIGO" —nótese el sarcasmo y las comillas— había querido decir, repetía una y otra vez lo dicho pero no lograba comprenderlo. Peter le miraba entre divertido y medio pervertido, aguantando las ganas de tirarse al chico ahí mismo por su ternura.

Un tiempo después de haberlo procesado por fin entendió el doble sentido de la frase. Kurt ya ni siquiera sabía si era de color azul, rojo o una extraña combinación de ambos. Peter se posicionó sobre el chico.

—Admítelo, te encantan mis piropos —Kurt cerró los ojos avergonzado, y con vergüenza pronunció unas palabras que Peter no logró entender

— ***** Ja, Ich mag

Por el gran sonrojo que tenía, Peter dedujo que podía significar alguna afirmación a lo que decía, o algo por el estilo. Le restó importancia a todo el asunto y se acercó a su rostro para poder besarlo, aunque al principio el chico azul no correspondía terminó por hacerlo, después de todo, eran novios —nadie lo sabía, aún— y a pesar de no estar muy acostumbrado a esa clase de caricias haría el esfuerzo de acostumbrarse, porque solamente era así con Peter y nadie más.

Lástima que alguien tenía que interrumpir.

—Peter, ¿De casualidad viste a...? —y antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Warren había quedado palidecido por lo que estaba viendo.

Se tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras lentamente se iba de la habitación, con un gran sonrojo que hasta parecía un tomate, incluso más que el cabello de Jean. Peter solo bufó, sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, y menos mal fue Warren, porque de haber sido Mystique o Erik —que a menudo se paseaba por la escuela— le habría traído un muy incómodo momento.

—¿Quieres que… vaya a buscarlo? —propuso Kurt con nervios por la reacción de su amigo (que por cierto Peter sentía celos cada vez que los veía juntos)

— _Nah_ , sigamos con lo que hacíamos

—P-pero puede decirle a alguien y… ¡Ah! ¡E-espera!

—Eres mío _Nightcrawler_ , mío y solo mío, y no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece

Definitivamente tendría que buscar a Warren en un rato más… o simplemente mañana.

* * *

 ***Sí, me gustan**

 **Bueno no sé qué decir, yo solo quería ser popular *se esconde***

 **¿Review?**


End file.
